Hellcat Squadran: The "New" And The "Old"
This story is by User EagleOwl97 and ODST grievous and takes place in 2035. Chapter 1: Lost (Veron's POV)-Ya know, I didn't think it would take us that long until we got lost. I mean, were else would we go? To civilization? No. I don't think I want to spend the rest of my life being jabbed with needles. I doubt Kasha would too. So ya, things are going pretty well...then again, what did I expect? We to have stumbled upon a secret oasis and live there for the rest of our lives? Once again, dout it. Both Kasha and Veron walked through the dense vegetation with no direction in mind. "Rather a beautiful place, compared to my home world. You would have been ambushed by Tangs by now." Said Kasha. Veron didn't reply. "The animals and plants are so...peaceful." She said turning to get a full 360 view of her surrondings. Thats when she noticed Veron, with a small tail sticking out of his beak. He quickly noticed and sucked it up."Yes, harmless, cute, animals..." He said fast, trying to cover up the fact that he had just snacked on one of these "Cute","Harmless" animals. Kasha and Veron walked into a clearing by a rivers edge. Kasha, on all fours, walked curiously to the waters edge scanning the river banks. She lowered her head to the waters surface and drank from it. Veron came up beside her taking in his surroundings. Kasha stopped for a breath of air then asked "Aren't you thirsty?" "No." was Verons simple answer. "Suite yourself." She said back. "We'll rest here for five minutes then move on." Veron stated before gliding of into the nearest tall tree. "Freeze, stand up and drop your weapons!" Kasha looked up surprised to see a bunch of battle droids aiming at her. Kasha then slowly turned around and stood up scanning for Veron in the trees.I should probably take them myself.''She thought, but her hopes faded when two heavy battle droids came around a corner with their rocket launchers ready. Thats when Veron came into play. He flew around the same corner with alot of speed and grabbed both of the heavy battle droids, slamming them hard into the rocky surface of the Earth. "Get them!" Commanded one of the battle droids. "Roger Roger!" Replyed the group. Right after the two heavy droids went down, Kasha leaped to the side and ran at one side of the group of droids. She nailed one in the head taking it right of and clipped another. Veron looped around a tree while being shot at. While lasers flew close to him, he dove down ramming a droid with his beak, stabbing him and sending him flying into a nearby tree. As the other two droids focused on Veron, Kasha ran at them tearing the first into peices and riping the others arms off. Kasha then stood up to like herself clean as Veron landed ontop of a dying droid."Droid patrol group." He stated. "Indeed, but scouting for what?" Asked Kasha to no one in particular. Chapter 2: The Discovery Kasha and Veron came up on hill to find themselves looking at a hidden outpost being occupied at the moment. Occupied, by droids. "Just as I suspected, Droids. They must be getting supplies by mining, or atleast are getting ready to do so." Kasha said while watching the center of all the activity. Veron watched as patrol groups came in from their usual routes. "Quite a few Super Battle droids in the area." Veron said scanning all the visible droids. Kasha slowly prowled across the hills surface to the right to more cover. "I'll come from the side." She said pulling out her staff. "You go in and hit them were it hurts." "Got it." Veron Agreed. Kasha got around to the side, behind a few large overturned bolders with her staff ready in her hands/paws. Veron took a more direct route, except he was invisible. He quietly walked into the middle of the construction area passing a few battle droids. He came upon a large drill mechanism that looked like it would lazer its way through the earths crust. It was almost completed. And thats were Veron decided to strke first. "Keep lowering it." "Roger Roger!" Instructed a droid to another in a crane like machine. Thats when things went crazy. Veron had opened a panel on the back of the drill and grabbed a droid, forcing him to fire his blaster at the wires. As a result, the drill's power core's energy was released destroying the machine. The force of the explosion along with some debris smashed into the crane redirecting it into the ground. "To your battle stations! Search the area and..FIIINNOOO..." Said a battle droid as it was smashed in the head by Kasha's staff. She was already ontop of the droids as they got themselves together and armed. Veron after taking care of the drill, ran through some of the rushing droids and came to a few amo crates. A droid came running up to grab a weapon when he saw Veron standing infront of one of the crates. "Freeze!" Said the battle droid before being taken from behind by the real Veron. The droids lower body was torn off by his razor sharp talons. After taking a few more droids he flew up to the top of a reckage to see Kasha fighting off a couple battle droids. Thats when the unexpected arrived. A man ran into the battle field with what appeared to be a rifle shooting three bursts at once. The shots went into the head of a battle droid. Two others went down right after that. Kasha then finished off the last with an upper cut to the bottom of the head of the droid with her staff. It flew up and was hit in the head by the man with his rifle before hitting the ground. "Guess that counts as my kill?" He said to Kasha which responded with a raised eyebrow look. ''This should be interesting Veron thought from above. "Who are you?" Said Kasha walking up to him but still maintaning a certain distance from him. "Name's Zack. Who are you and what are you?" He replyed. "Kasha, Kasha Lorn." She said ignoring the second question. "You know why their here?" She asked kicking a droid head. "Not a clue, but I'll kick their ass anyday." He said while putting his rifle away. "Is that so?" Said Veron coming out of invisibility and standing beside Kasha. "What are you doing here anyways?" Asked Veron. "Just on a scouting mission." "Wait..for whom?" "The Hellcat Squadron." Veron and Kasha looked at each other then back to Zack. "Might we be able to join this .. Squadron?" Asked Kasha a little interested. "Hm, follow me." Zack said, then walking off in the direction he originally came. Chapter 3: A New Journey They walked untill they came across a Pelican. Zack jumped into the cockpit and told the others to hop in. They then flew to what appeared to be a secret outpost with a exceptionally large hanger. In the hanger there were a few other airships. Also some land vehicles. Zack easily landed the ship and got out followed by Veron and Kasha. "This is just a small outpost we have." He explained as they walked down a few halls. Veron and Kasha noticed a few other people while they past what appeared to be some sort of recreational room. "Anyway, you two know why the droids were even out and about?" Zack asked. "No. Why?" Kasha answered. "Well, it's been a fair bit since I've seen them actually active. We're in the middle of another war right now." "What kind?" "I'll put it this way. In the shit, up to here." Zack said and put a hand just over his head. He waved his hand over to a few of the people. "Members of my team." One of them looked up, a young woman, about 22. She tilted her head quizzically at Zack, and he waved her over. She walked over and raised her eyebrows slightly. "You're not surprised by us?" Kasha asked. "Nope. Having seen what I've seen, you two are novelties." Veron rolled his eyes slightly. "Well, I'll go and contact head of the squadran, cyar'ika, can you, I dunno, keep them entertained?" "Sure." She said and smiled at the two member hopefuls. "So what do you people do around here?" Veron asked. "Well, we do have T.V. and computers around here. Some prefer to go down to the Target Range we have outside, while others may prefer to just hang around maybe read in their rooms or walk through the base." She said while leading them through the halls. "I'm not quite sure about your rooms yet. We might just have enough for you two." "I hope so." Veron replyed looking past the kitchen area. Selen pulled out her somewhat advanced cell phone to contact someone. She gave it a questionable look. "Huh, thats strange..." She said trying to get it to work. Veron noticing this, took a few steps back, enabling her phone to work. "Oh, nevermind, shall we carry on?" Selen declared, not noticing anything unusual. After getting a small tour of most of the base, Selen found two open rooms for the two arrivals. "This will your room Veron, and Kasha, your room is just two doors down to the right. Also, before I leave, Zack will be back to inform you on any news regarding your arrival into the Squadran and the head leader." After the short speech, Selen left. Veron and Kasha then headed into their rooms. As Veron closed his door, he quickly took notice of all the things that were already installed in his room. There was a bed in the far corner, a desk beside the door with a shelf and computer, what looked like a small speaker above the door, a window, a rather large closet, simple lighting system and a drawer/chest. Veron quickly went to work in costumizing the room to his likings. He shut the blinds, took of his cloak which held a backpack with his belongings in, and checked the desk. Then he put his armor in the chest, though keeping on his cloak. Kasha walked into her room finding it pretty much the same. She took off her uneeded clothing and napsack. Then putting it away in the chest, but keeping her staff up against the wall. "Huh, probably won't be using this very much..." She said starring at the computer screen. Kasha then decided to lay on her bed and wait for Zack to arrive. Chapter 4: The New Threat Bang bang bang* Kasha stood up, stretched, then went to answer the door. "Your in." Zack said straight to business. "Good. So are there any requirments or rules I need to know before we carry on?" "As long as your confortable with a weapon, then no. Only rules really are the basics, don't run off into the middle of nowere, follow orders, check in and out incase you are needed for any upcoming missions and respect other members...but no one really cares seeing we like to pull pranks on each other." "Have you spoken to Veron yet?" "Yes, actually I sent him down to the kitchen. You should probably go too and get some food." Zack then left headed down the opposite hall while Kasha went to the kitchen. Veron travelled through the halls coming up on his destination. As he entered the room, Leandra walked into him. "What the..?" She said as she half stumbled back for no apparent reason. "My apologies." Veron said coming out of invisibility. Will, sitting at the nearest table almost dropped his sandwich in response. "Wait..your one of the new guys right?" "Yes." "Well I certainly wasn't expecting...that." Will said gesturing to Veron. Kasha then entered the room. "Hello everyone." She said. "Yes it's good your here, I need to tell you guys something." Veron said then turning his attention to the others. "I need to organize a group of people for a stealth/intellegence mission. We should be ready to leave tomorrow morning. So, who's in?" The next day Veron got up early to inform Zack of his plan. After an hour later, members started showing up infront of the base where Veron had instructed them to be. First to show up was Will. He had his ODST armor on along with his SMG and spartan lazer attached to his back. After him came Leandra with her armor and Lancer, followed by Kasha with her staff and then Adriana with her combat suite. "Finally a mission were I don't have to take orders from Zack." Said Adriana. Will rolled his eyes. "So where are we going and how are we getting there?" "I'll give you the coordinates right away, and we're taking warthogs. Will's driving, Leandra your gunner and Kasha will be in the passenger seat. In the second warthog will be me and Adriana. We will have the supplies in the back of our's, such as weapons and extra equipment." Veron replyed. "Sounds good to me." Will said. Will sat in the drivers seat of the first warthog ready to go along with the other two. Right behind them was Adriana and Veron in the warthog full of supplies. "Here are the coordinates....'''beep'...''we will follow your '''lead." Veron assured Will. "Now lets go, its been a while since I've kicked some ass." Leandra said obvously eager to get somewhere, and so they were off. It only took them about two hours until they came up on there destination. There was a large steel door surronded by the entrance of a cave. The road went at an angle going down to meet the door. They members decided to park the warthogs to the left of the entrance behind a few odd rock formtions coming up from the ground. "So does anyone wanna volunteer to stay back a watch the warthogs and remain in contact with us and the base?" Veron asked. "I'll do it, besides, I'm not much for the whole '''run and gun' ''thing." Kasha said. Veron nodded and the rest got their weapons out and ready. They then moved in on the large door. When they got their, there were some crates and a smaller entrance to the right, but no guards. "Shouldn't there be like guards or something?" Will asked a little cautious. "They probably aren't expecting visiters at the moment, and they probably don't need any." Veron replyed. As they came up on the smaller door, Veron noticed a password was required. He simply walked up to it and typed in a few codes until....the door slide open. Inside was a long hallway that branched off into other hallways. "Huh, what doya know, were in." Will stated readying his gun. The four headed down the hall quietly until they came up on an intersection. "I suggest we keep heading north." Leandra said. So far they had come across no hostile forces. There would be a few crates here and there but other then that,nothing. That is until they came up on a large room. Veron and Will stepped in first searching for anything living. Thats when it struck. Leandra was pulled up by one arm by what came to be a Rayzon weilding an energy sword. Will quickly turned around and fired a few bursts from his SMG. They Rayzon stumbled backwards but, not before getting a slice at Leandra as she fell on the ground. "Ah! Kill that bastard!" She screamed while pulling out her pistol firing a round into it. Adriana took a few steps back firing at the Rayzon gaining distance from it. The Rayzon didn't seem to be taking much damage, that was until Adriana blasted it with a psychic wave. "Oaoooorrroaooor!" It yelled as it was shoved into the wall. It then got up and sprinted down the hall. Leandra slowly got up, a little shaken. "You okay?" Asked Will helping her up. "Ya, I'm fine. Just a little scratch." She said recovering her weapon and then feeling the cut that was in across her stomach armor. "Lucky it didn't go all the way through." Adriana said. "Meh, he caught me by surprise, next time I'll mow his ass down." she replyed. They continued down another hall just across from the room they had just been in. Then they walked into another large room like the last but with alot of supply crates, and some Rayzon. The four quietly walked behind some crates behind two Rayzon. "Who would pack a bunch of empty cratess?" "Rrrr, humans are ssstupid like that." As they overheard the Rayzon's conversation, Veron told Will and Leandra to sneak around to surprise attack them. Him and Adriana would get them from behind when the other two grabbed their attention. Chapter 5: A Rough Exit "Hey, over here!" Will yelled at the two Rayzon. As they turned around, Adriana and Veron lept from the crates. Adriana came down on the first one with a dagger to the head. Veron pressed down on the second one with his talons, forcing the Rayzon to the ground. Veron then equipped his energy blades slicing its back. "Well that went well." said Will with his arms crossed. "Woook wook whak!" Yelled a Rayzon standing near a door up on a bridge. "I stand corrected." Will said "Dam, it's the same one we saw in the halls, and hes got friends!" Adriana pointed out. "Hm, we're gonna need to find a way out of here...Will, do you have your lazer?" "Is that supposed to be a sarcasm?" "Good, we'll need it." Adriana said with an idea forming in her head.